User talk:Phin68
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Phineas and Ferb: The Next Generation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 20:19, 26 April 2009 Re:Block Done. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Notes Okay, I've blocked him. Also, as I see you're more active than I here, I'm thinking about giving you adminship. If you can promise to keep a good head I think I'll give it to you. Sound good? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :That's fine with me. And yes, I'll keep an eye on this wiki too. :) Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, you're an admin now. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Flash! Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yo What's Up Phin68 How are you and how long have you been on Phin68? I love dachshunds. Anyways, how do you sign up if you don't know the password? --User 99.225.214.77 What password? 05:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I heard of you from SpongeBob Fanon Wiki!--User:SuperSaiyanKirby 04:47, 23 August 2009 Spotlight Request Hi. Phineas and Ferb fanon is looking good and you've obviously worked hard on it. Right now there are about 70 uncategorized pages; could you find them a home? Let me know when you've taken care of them. -- Wendy (talk) 19:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Phin68, when can the featured article be changed? I'm tired of it being "Hot Day." Phineasnferb talk to me 20:09 21 July 2009 (UTC) HELP WITH INFO BOXES! Hi again! I need the same help with the character boxes for my story Old Friend From Britian! thanks! ~Disneygirl94 Thanks! Thanks 4 your compliments! they mean a lot! anyways, I know about vanessa and all, I just wanted a different girl with ferb! lol but thanks again! ~Disneygirl94 Another question. Hey again! um ok so what do I do If i wanna get a differnt picture 4 the infobox? I mean, I wanna change it. If you could just tell me how to do it or do it yourself that would be great! I have a better pic I want to put up! thank you! ~Disneygirl94 Profanity in username Don't you think you aught to do something about the profanity in A**hole4897 --Zaggy (talk) 16:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's good. I think I'll make a template to notify people of blocking when they go to people's user pages. --Zaggy (talk) 18:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, yes you may. Thank you for asking! ~Disneygirl94 Newbie Hey, just wanted to let you know, I love this website already, and my friend has an account on it too. This just can't get any better!!!! ^.^ Newbie whoops! that last post was by me, --MarieMunro 01:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Shipping Blog Hello! Just wanted to say I saw the shipping blog and I also saw my Ferb/emily pic on there and I LOVE it! thanks! ~Disneygirl94 A fan series to die for........ Glad I caught your attention with the fancy title, now im going to keep your attention till your done reading because I have been working on this phineas and ferb series for a long time and i want to know what to do when i finish episode 1. First Q, can i even post a series on this website? second: will you help me make the page look right, with all the proper boxes for the right things? (ive gotten in really bad touble on other wikas for just THAT, even gotten banned.) third: if you cant help me, then where CAN i get help? Agent Cat 23:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Help please :) Hey, there is a spammer spaming all my blogs, and it is unknow who is doing it. Anyway how to get rid of it? This is the user 222.127.223.70 please help me. --Singerbabexo 05:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) no prob! Hey Phin68! yes, I will do that picture you requested. Won't be a problem! currently right now I am working on a pic 4 singerbabexo and it is about done so yes, I can get you in. That sounds like a cute picture and story! and the pic is adorable of Ferb and Emily! nice work! ~Disneygirl94 Oh wait Oh wait hold on... are Phineas and Isa captured like by the bad guys? are they prisoners?? cause IDK how to draw it are they in a prison???..thanks! ~Disneygirl94 huh Ok...soooooooo you don't want me to draw it till you post the story????? :) ok so I won't do it yet..... oh wait ill draw it!!! sorry i got confused... Thank you!!! Thank you very much for fixing the problem!!! That means alot to us!!! Thank you! :) --Singerbabexo 01:59, September 17, 2009 (UTC) hi its great to be on phineas and ferb fanon. I am a huge fan of phineas and ferb and perry ROCKS so thats why i made him a sidekick Flary the platypus.weird right... Sonichog5 20:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok! I am working on it right now actually........I am handcuffing both of their hands together. Is that ok? ~Disneygirl94 Oh no wait! Oh no no! however you want it I would be happy to! I haven't really done both their hands together..it was just an idea! no really how do you want it?? I'll do season 8.I've been doing this stuff scince Phineas and Ferb came out!--HiBy25 11:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Editing D'ya think I could do Season 9? Only if it's availible. A fan series to die for...... when its made. STILL NEED HELP. Im about to post a preview to my new series, but to post a episode I still need to have my problem solved, if you forgot what it was i copyed my old comment for you. "Glad I caught your attention with the fancy title, now im going to keep your attention till your done reading because I have been working on this phineas and ferb series for a long time and i want to know what to do when i finish episode 1. First Q, can i even post a series on this website? second: will you help me make the page look right, with all the proper boxes for the right things? (ive gotten in really bad touble on other wikas for just THAT, even gotten banned.) third: if you cant help me, then where CAN i get help?" Agent Cat 03:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) A fan series to die for...... when its made. STILL NEED HELP. Im about to post a preview to my new series, but to post a episode I still need to have my problem solved, if you forgot what it was i copyed my old comment for you. "Glad I caught your attention with the fancy title, now im going to keep your attention till your done reading because I have been working on this phineas and ferb series for a long time and i want to know what to do when i finish episode 1. First Q, can i even post a series on this website? second: will you help me make the page look right, with all the proper boxes for the right things? (ive gotten in really bad touble on other wikas for just THAT, even gotten banned.) third: if you cant help me, then where CAN i get help?" Agent Cat 03:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Season 9 Thanks--HiBy25 11:16, September 25, 2009 (UTC) thanks phin68 ! sorry i answerd so late i aint been on here since sunday im relly only gonna be on friday saterday and sunday in less im out of school help whats up phin68? can u help me with putting up a article ? 2 years later its called 2 years later... Hey Phin68, No I don't mind. I would be happy too! would you like it colored? and yes, it will be modest. I am glad you asked. Thanks! Ferb/Emily Ok so Ive got it drawn! I am going to outline it then color. It should be up ASAP. ~Disneygirl Help How do you do those boxes where it tells you all about te character??? Emilylover224 Hey Phin68, so here is the pic! enjoy! along with a few others! ~Disneygirl It was fun! no prob! and no thank you! this is so nice! ~Disneygirl Thanks Thanks you. DO ME A QUICK FAVOR! Please Could you spread the word about Baljeet Goes Home? I made it and I want everyone to know about it because it's a cool idea. Tell me if you will and what you think of the article if you don't mind. Thanks dude!-- 17:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Perryiscoolasice you kno the story the evil versions pfi i made that can u put it under my name i wasnt registered when i made that comment boxes i made a new article and i want 2 put comment boxes can u help Nan the cowdog 23:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) nan the cowdog reply 2 2 years later ya make it blue pleas. thanks i know about computers but not that much dont expect a reply so soon tho i only do this on weekends Raya Thanks! Raya Thanks! Raya Thanks! Toilet Time for Phineas Phin68,please delete this page. Also, I know you from the SpongeBob Fanon!SpongeBob123 13:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome Your welcome! I don't like all the fake stuff here, like Agent D killing people, it's just wrong. 'Don'T Edit' Is there a way that I can block people from editing my Article that I made myself. I kind of don't want people changing things on my articles Zacbio anti swear please make a no swear rule!!!! Yeah, a no swear rule would be great. Me and Dl1234 were on a couple days ago, and we saw a guy that said the f-word.--HiBy25 23:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb question page Hey. I read some of your Q&A's on that page and have a question for Phineas: Phineas, when Isabella's around, what do you feel? BTW, if you don't know why people pair you with Isabella, PAY CLOSER ATTENTION TO HER WHEN SHE'S AROUND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you even know why she comes over every day (besides the day you went to that mall and sat in the massage chair all day)? She loves you! If you don't reply in a month, you'll regret it. >_> <_< When she's around you: :D, when she's away from you: D: thank you thank you for your kindness for showing me this wikia :) Gallery How do i make a gallery? i tried and it didn't turn out right. I want to have a gallery on Goldfish Darkskull of all his hats.--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Strike Out! I created it myself because i was interested in doing it. Bigtime43 20:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI By the way, did I say Hi? User:Rocket Slug HELP ME!! Phin68!!! I have a huge problem on my hands!!! Ok wow, so you know the blog I made that is Do you like the idea of Ferb and Vanessa? well, people are going crazy on there! they are fighting, screaming and yelling!!!! JC has called everyone Jerks! and it's a disaster on there! this is not what I wanted! I just wanted people's different views! now they are fighting to the death! please please PLEASE!!! get rid of that horrid blog! and tell someone!! I need you! *Deep breath* wow...ok! thanks for listening to me yelling...wow...sorry... Disneygirl94 19:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 I totaly agree! It's a mad house!!! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 20:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) help me get jeremycreek back please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki bring back jeremycreek if anyone recieves a response from jeremycreek, please post something on his user talk page so i'll know. -p.s. my friends call me "Bowser" ih hi How I got my username I was rummaging around and figured I needed a big time name. I came with Bigtime43. Bigtime43 20:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hello, Phin68 I would like to talk about the IRC. Please visit this page.--User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 08:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This guy is pissing me of! This is the third time he has edited my story! This is the story! ( I deleted thethings he added! But he messed up the info box! ) The Party!. Here is his thingy.... Unregistered contributor PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Could you? You are an admin right? Could you do me a favor? Ok, please delete all my blogs and if you want to, I ask you to block me permanently from this Fanon wiki. The reason is personal that I don't feel like telling anybody. If you don't want to just delete the blogs. When you finish please delete this message. Thank you.[[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Witch Saga Part 3 Hi Smilez221! You know your Witch Saga page? Why does Part 2 say, "When an old friend of Ferb's drops by to visit, secrets are revealed, and Phineas isn't sure if he likes feeling left out. But, when an action of #1's gets Ferb in trouble, he tries to get Phineas to help him prove to his dad that Ferb was innoccent all along." if some of that didn't happen? And I have been waiting FOREVER ''for Part 3. When will it come out?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? (I don't have an acount {yet}, so you can reply here.) Re:Block Delete all off them or the early ones. Or maybe you don't have to do so. Everything is now unavailable. ~PP I wrote this... it's the first fanon i've written. The truth about Marabella [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) and also... I don't think perryperry will get your message unless you ask him at the canon wiki. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Delete My Blogs Could you please delete ALL my blogs. Here are the reasons: "WORD!": This is a nonsense blog made by my friend. "Perry the Terrier": '''Do to bad behavour, Perry is no longer with us.' "Zacbio's Phineas and Ferb Blog": Project is over. I have already hidden all the comments so I would like you to delete them. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Please delete all of my blogs Yes, delete all of my blogs. This is http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:PerryPerry. It's be great if you can also remove all my blog comments, but since there're hundreds of them, you can decide to delete them or not. Thank you. ...Hi Automated message, I know. But can you... Okay, you know what... A template. Like =Template:wp= What do you think? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 14:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HELP SOMEONE HAS EDITIED MY STUFF AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO EDIT IT AND NOW EVERYTHING I TYPED IS GONE ANS THAT WAS A LOT OF TYPING AND NOW IT'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some other user deleted averything and I just changed the title to an child-appropriate one. (Luvmj also sweared and used sexual themes) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 02:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i was wondering... 16:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC)16:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC)16:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC)~i was wondering if you can read the story over on fanfiction.net and fill in any thing about the 2 new stuents i missed. yah know, like songs, background info, cast and memorial quotes? if you can i would really appreciate it. thanks. Acounts You said to leave you a message if I have any questions, and I do. Whenever I try to make an account, it doesn't work. Explanation? BTW, can you help make my four articals popular: Secret Knower Q&A, The Gem of Life, IIsabella, and IGet Kidnapped? Affiliated wikis Please read this page and the invitation at the bottom for fanon wikis and dead wikis. As part of consolidating the numerous P&F wikis out there, I will be trying to get the ones that are for P&F fan fiction to merge here with this wiki. Many of these are dead wikis, but a few have had edits recently, and I wanted to make you aware of this before I put it into place. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) A Scorching Failure Hey dude. I need a favor. I need you to help me write a plot for an episode. The episode is called A Scorching Failure. I need a few things from you: *A written plot (I'm a little rusty) *A custom photo gallery (and one of Phineas crying for my icon). *A few song ideas. If you could help, I'd be a happy man. Thanks Casimus Prime 23:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) SOS! WHY CAN I NOT GET AN ACCOUNT!?!?!?!?!? DAISY SAID THAT THE E-MAIL IS OPTIONAL, AND THAT'S THE ONLY SPACE THAT I DON'T FILL IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'M READY TO KILL MY COMPUTER, AND IT'S THE SOURCE OF MY HAPPYNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Addict Girl 411 The Creator Case Hi. I've been wondering who created this Wiki. Since you're an admin, I wondered if it was you. (Or another admin.) So, if you are, say so on my talk page. If not, say who is. Bye! ---****--- Roads 16:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh, hey, can I make a new category for my fan fictions? I've got tons of them and I am willing to put it up here, but it says in the general rules that I should ask permission first, so can I??? Phinbellafan2298 (talk) 15:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Phinbellafan2298